The present invention relates generally to workstations and workstation components, and in particular, to an easily reconfigurable workstation kit having various components including a column and cap having various openings allowing for easy wiring and handling of the workstation, an easily attached retractable screen, and to methods for uses thereof.
Workstations often are manufactured in one prototypical configuration to accommodate an accessory in one position. Typically, workstation support frames are solid members. Such support frames are frequently attached to the workstation""s worksurface at a height meant to accommodate the average user. Utility wiring of most workstations usually runs up the back of the workstation. Most often, workstations are designed without handles. Additionally, workstations are often designed for use in wide-open spaces.
Conventional workstations and workstation components are often difficult to reconfigure, wire, and handle. Moreover, conventional workstations often lack privacy.
In one aspect, this invention provides a workstation kit made up of components which are easy to install, easy to access, and easy to reconfigure in order to form a wide variety of workstation configurations enabling the user to configure the workstation to meet the user""s individual needs. One of the components of the workstation kit is a support column having a partially open end, an easily accessible interior cavity, and a number of openings in the column""s outer surface allowing utilities to be run within the column to the workstation. Additionally, the support column has a plurality of holes around its periphery allowing the addition of workstation components in a number of different configurations.
Another component of the workstation kit is a cap which is defined by a cavity running vertically therethrough, and which is designed to fit over the partially open end of the support column. The vertically running cavity within the cap allows utilities to be run into the support column and additionally provides a handle for the workstation.
One accessory which can be easily installed to the workstation is a retractable screen which provides the user with a measure of privacy. The screen has a number of hinged frame members allowing retraction of the screen and attaches vertically to the workstation column.
In another aspect of this invention, a workstation includes a workstation component, an elongated and vertically extending support column attached to the workstation component having a substantially hollow portion defining an interior cavity and having a plurality of openings communicating between an exterior of the column and the interior cavity, wherein said plurality of openings are formed vertically along at least a portion of a length of the column, and wherein the openings are accessible to the user.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a workstation comprising a workstation component, an elongated and vertically extending support column defined by a partially open top end, and a cap attached to the column""s partially open top end.
It is yet another aspect of this invention to provide a workstation comprising a workstation component, an elongated and vertically extending support column attached to the workstation component, and a privacy screen attached to the support column.
In another aspect of this invention, a preferred embodiment of the workstation kit comprises a support leg and support arm attached to a support column, and a worksurface attached to the support arm, whereby the support column, support leg, support arm, and worksurface are easily configurable to a number of workstation alignments having a varying number of columns, legs, arms, and worksurfaces.
In another aspect, a method for reconfiguring a workstation kit is provided. The provided workstation comprises a support column, a support leg attached to the support column, a support arm attached to the support column, and at least one worksurface attached to the support arm, whereby the workstation is configurable to form a plurality of workstation alignments having a varying number of support columns, support legs, support arms, and worksurface positions. The method comprises attaching a worksurface to a support column to form a first workstation configuration, detaching the worksurface from the support column, and reattaching the worksurface to the support column in a different configuration to form a second workstation configuration.
In yet another aspect, a method for wiring a workstation is provided. The provided workstation comprises a workstation component; and at least one elongated and vertically extending support column attached to the workstation component, the support column having a substantially hollow portion defining an interior raceway, and having a plurality of vertically spaced openings formed within the hollow support column, the plurality of openings within the hollow support column adapted to receive wiring allowing easy wiring access to the raceway, the raceway adapted to receive wiring running within the hollow support column. The method comprises inserting wiring into one of the plurality of openings formed within the support column, running the wiring through the raceway formed within the support column, and pulling the wiring through a different one of the plurality of openings within the support column.
In an additional aspect, a method for deploying a retractable privacy screen to a workstation is provided. The provided workstation comprises a workstation component; an elongated and vertically extending support column attached to the workstation component; and at least one retractable privacy screen attached to the support column in a folded up position, wherein the retractable privacy screen comprises a sheet material web, and a plurality of frame members, wherein each of frame member comprises a distal end and a proximal end, wherein the proximal ends are coaxially attached, and wherein the sheet material web is attached to the frame members. The method comprises extending the retractable privacy screen from a folded up position to a folded down position; and then disextending the privacy screen from a folded down position to a folded up position.
In yet another aspect, a method of moving a workstation is provided. The provided workstation comprises at least one hollow support column having a partially open top end, and at least one cap having at least one opening within the cap, wherein the cap is attached to the partially open top end of the column, and the opening within the cap allows the workstation to be gripped. The method comprises gripping the workstation through the opening within the cap and moving the workstation from a first location to a second location.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other workstations and workstation components. For example, the unique column allows easy wiring of the workstation. Likewise, the configuration of the column allows the workstation to be highly modular. Additionally, the column cap further provides wiring access to the workstation and additionally acts as a handle. Finally, an added benefit is the use of a retractable privacy screen accessory.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.